The present inventor had an earlier patent, namely U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,809 for a screw thread measuring apparatus. The invention used a micrometer to make the actual measurements using the 3-wire method. The base and pedestal of the apparatus were sized to accept a single micrometer size, although users may have several sizes.